<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tact by AStarWarsFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844619">Tact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan'>AStarWarsFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tact- skill in dealing with people in difficult situations<br/>It required great tact to deal with General Kenobi and his penchant for trouble, Cody had found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being the clone commander of one General Kenobi certainly took a heaping huge hoard of tact. All too often Cody had to tell his General, “Sir, that is a suboptimal plan. Perhaps we should go here instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At times he was exhausted with his General’s lack of self-preservation. In those cases, he often had to say, “Sir, you won’t be able to help the men if you don’t help yourself first.” Usually, that got him to comply but occasionally he would have to pull, “Think of the example you are setting for Commander Tano.” That usually got him moving quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jedi were anything but sane. On the many shared missions, the 212th has had with the 501st he has had to do it doubly. Sometimes he wonders if Kenobi is actually the sane one. He’s heard stories from Rex that Skywalker has gone into a tough situation many times without a plan. Cody doesn’t believe it. Surely no one would be that stupid. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although with some of the reports he gets from the other commanders, he isn’t so sure of the Jedi’s sanity. Being self-sacrificing and coming up with plans that should be impossible (yet somehow manage to work) just seems to be the staple of Jedi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their refusal of armor is also rather frustrating. They won’t even agree to armored undershirts! He had managed to get his general in some armor at the beginning of the war but he eventually just stopped and he hasn't managed to wheedle him back into some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, enemy ships inbound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The report startled Cody from his musings and he focused on the upcoming battle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>